


Promise

by LilyintheBreeze (touchingsound)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Proposal?, hope you have a sweet tooth, it's implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchingsound/pseuds/LilyintheBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an Akashi birthday fic! Furihata celebrates Akashi's birthday and has the whole day planned out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Niri for being a constant push for me to write. :)

For Akashi his birthday was just another day of the year, another gala to attend with his father as the future heir of the Akashi group, another day studying to perform well on his exams. Not since his mother died had he actually celebrated the day of his birth, and that was many years ago.  
Birthdays since he started dating Kouki have always been an event. Ever since the first one where Kouki had clumsily thrown together a birthday party when finding out about his birthday the night before. Akashi remembers his indignant and angry face when he asked Akashi why he hasn't told him when his birthday was. He also remembered his sad face when he responded that he didn't think about it because he had not celebrated it in years. Despite the party being thrown together in one day, it was one of his most treasured memories.  
This year would make it the fourth December 20th they've seen together. Kouki had stated that he'd really enjoy spending this birthday with just him, as compared to previous years where members of the GoM and Rakuzan had attended. That was perfectly acceptable to Akashi as any time was Kouki was time he loved dearly.  
Akashi woke up on the 20th with excitement. Akashi wondered at the fact that Kouki had brought so much life and excitement to the things in his life that used to be mundane.  
He didn't have much time to wonder though due to an excited and happy looking Kouki hanging over him.  
"Happy birthday Sei!" He proceeded to flop onto him and give him a sloppy kiss and squeezing him tightly.  
After the initial shock, Akashi felt a smile growing on his face and he hugged his lover back just as tightly. When he looked around the room over Kouki's shoulder, he noticed paper decorations strung all around their bedroom and red balloons in the corner.  
"You've really outdone yourself Kouki," Akashi states still smiling.  
Kouki responded with another kiss. "How about breakfast in bed?"  
Kouki had the whole day planned out. After breakfast in bed they shared a shower (Kouki insisted that it was to save money on water, but Akashi knew it was because he liked showering together, Akashi did too). Then it was a trip to the indoor aquarium (Akashi vaguely remembered mentioning that he'd never been) followed by lunch. Akashi felt like he spent more time watching Kouki than admiring the fish though. Watching Kouki all excited over their day trip was amusing and so incredibly endearing. He could never keep his eyes off the boy when he was around. Next was a trip to the pet store and he was told to pick a cat. Akashi has talked about how he adores cats and expressed interest in owning one. They've had conversations discussing getting one in the near future. Akashi had to admit he was so taken with all the cats it was truly difficult to pick just one.  
After what felt like a long time of looking and petting so many cats, he decided on a honey brown colored one with long hair and warm brown eyes that reminded him of Kouki. They bought other necessities they'd need, including a small litter box, bowel, and food. They immediately made their way home with a new addition to the family.  
Akashi helped to settle the cat in and prepare things around their apartment for their new family member while Kouki prepared dinner. Akashi loved Kouki's cooking so he was greatly looking forward to this meal.  
"What do you think we should name her?" Akashi called to Kouki in the kitchen.  
"Hm...how about Coco? After all she kind of looks like chocolate?"  
Akashi looked over the cat, who seems to have taken to him, rubbing herself around his legs.  
"I think it fits." Akashi responded, reaching over to pet her little head.  
Akashi made his way into the kitchen and wound his arms around Kouki's waist and nuzzled into his neck placing a soft kiss there as he stirred his favorite tofu soup over the stove. Kouki's shiver did not go unnoticed.  
"Thank you," Akashi said quietly.  
"The day is not over yet Sei. There's still your gift and cake after dinner."  
To Akashi the day itself had been one big gift. If there was a gift...  
"Wasn't Coco my gift?"  
"Mm...no. In a way I guess she was, but we've been meaning to adopt a cat for awhile, so she's not really a present. Your true gift comes with cake."  
Akashi buries his face into the back of Kouki's neck thinking. Kouki usually has very little success hiding anything from him. But today, he didn't know what to expect for his gift. He felt he couldn't even hazard a safe guess as to what it would be.  
His thoughts soon got sidetracked when Kouki announced dinner was done and Akashi felt no shame in gorging himself on his lover's delicious dinner.  
After came a decadent chocolate cake that Akashi couldn't help pointing out the irony of Kouki's naming sense for their new cat.  
Kouki seemed to be a little nervous when he brought the cake over. When he sat down, he was squirming a little in his seat. Akashi placed a hand on his knee and Kouki took a deep breath and looked over at him with a determined look on his face.  
A small box with a bow on top was thrust into his belly.  
He took the box into his hand slowly looking at Kouki as he started speaking,  
"Sei, happy birthday!! I can’t tell you how grateful I am that you were born, and I know that sounds sort of silly," he rubbed the back of his neck and blushed "but it's because you were born that you could come into my life bringing me more happiness, love, warmth, and joy than I could ever have imagined could be possible. The present in your hand is a visual representation of my promise. My promise to always strive to bring you as much happiness and warmth as you've given me. My promise to love you and stay with you always."  
Akashi took this as his cue to open his present. Inside the box was a shiny silver ring. Some writing caught his eye on the bottom inside of the ring. There, in fine lettering was "Seijuuro".  
He was at a loss for words, not only because Kouki didn't have to promise him anything; he already brought more light and warmth into his life than the sun on a hot summer day. But because he was simply filled with so many feelings, it felt like if he moved, he'd break down.  
He felt a warm hand on his cheek and when his gaze met Kouki's, he realized his vision was blurry. It appears he was already crying.  
As Kouki's thumb wiped across his cheek brushing the tears away, Akashi placed the ring in his lap and gripped Kouki's other hand and brought it up to his own chest.  
"I know you can't feel it, but my chest feels so full of warmth right now I feel like I'm going to explode. You give this to me, every smile, every kiss, every hug, every night you are at my side. So for your promise of striving to bring me as much happiness as you claim I bring you, all you need to do is stay. Stay here, by my side."  
Kouki took the box that contained the ring wordlessly and took out the ring, placed the box on the table and took Akashi's left hand and placed the ring carefully on his ring finger. He then pulled Akashi into a hug, pressing Akashi's face into his shoulder. He felt Kouki place a hand on the back of his head running his fingers through his hair while his other hand ran up and down his spine.  
Akashi returned his embrace, gripping the back of Kouki's sweater. He didn't want to move, he knew he wanted to stay here for the rest of eternity, if eternity would allow him this. No, he thought, I am absolute. I will keep this happiness and warmth I've found with me always.  
"I love you Sei," Kouki whispered into his hair.  
"And I love you Kouki. I promise you, next time we exchange a ring, it will be our wedding ring."  
Kouki pulled back a little to give Akashi one of the biggest smiles he's ever had the pleasure of seeing.  
It didn't last long as Kouki's lips crashed into his, and before Akashi lost himself to Kouki's kiss, he committed that gorgeous smile to memory.  
As Akashi lost himself in Kouki, cake forgotten and Coco looking at her new masters from her new "spot" by the space heater, he was thinking that today was the best birthday he's ever had.


End file.
